lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
White Blossom
}}|re color = White/Lavender}} White Blossom is an Apple suit that can be obtained through crafting. It is known to be a very hard suit to obtain due to the large amount of materials needed. It is also customizable. Completion Prize: A Styling Gift Box containing White Blossom, Wind of Retrospect, Shiny White Blossom and 40 . Wardrobe * Hair: First Quarter Moon * Dress: Song of White Sakura * Coat: Engraved Eternity * Shoes: Feather Shimmer * Hair Ornament: Sakura in Snow * Earrings: Wind of Retrospect * Necklace: Praying Poem * Bracelet (Right): Saying of Sakura * Handheld (Right): Love Always * Gloves: Cold Moon Star * Foreground: Night Snow Sakura * Makeup: Sakura Moon Night Alternative Series (Posed) * Hair: First Quarter Moon * Dress: White Blossom * Hair Ornament: Sakura in Snow * Earrings: Wind of Retrospect * Foreground: Night Snow Sakura * Makeup: Sakura Moon Night Customized * Hair: Last Quarter Moon * Dress: Song of Night Sakura * Coat: Eternal Life * Shoes: Feather Twilight * Hair Ornament: Sakura in Snowy Night * Earrings: Dream of Retrospect * Necklace: Wishing Poem * Bracelet (Right): Saying of Night Sakura * Handheld (Right): Love of Separate * Gloves: Sleeping Moon Star * Foreground: Love Snow Sakura * Makeup: Sakura Moon Night Lore Descriptions Story = |-|Original Descriptions= |-|Recolor Descriptions= History The White Blossom was originally designed by Schiller, Kimi's father and the chairman of the Apple Federation Apparel Group, for his wife Lady Crescent, and presented to her in Welton's City Square. It was considered his most prized work for years to come. After Kimi's mother passed away, the dress was kept in the group's treasury room.17-2 Eris' Kiss In the year 680, a banquet was held in order to showcase it by Reid and Charles, who had gained control over the group after Apple joined the war.16-9 Soldier's Decisions During the banquet, the dress was stolen by Hiber by request of Reid. Nikki and her friends attempted to intercept the dress immediately after it was stolen, but were unable to.17-9 To Disperse Love Songs However, her cousin Sofia, who was also a phantom thief, safely returned the dress to Kimi.18-5 Masked Thief Kimi then attempted to use the White Blossom to lure Reid and Charles to the Apple Apparel Group headquarters to learn more information. She was successful, as both of them appeared and Reid tried unsuccessfully to get her to hand over the dress. She also learned that Charles was on her father's side the whole time.18-8 Lie and Truth However, a showdown occurred and Charles was killed while trying to escape with the dress. An assassin named Shade who was working for Reid took the dress instead and vanished.18-9 The gun under Morning Star After being kidnapped from a church in Losol, Nikki and Kimi were put on a plane with the suitcase containing the White Blossom. Though they were left alone with the dress,19-6 Iron Cage they had no control over the plane, and were forced to land in North Kingdom with it.19-8 Freezing Airline Once they landed, they met Nidhogg, who told Kimi as long as she handed over the White Blossom they were free to go, and even told her that he would arrange for her travel back. Kimi, understanding that the situation was dangerous and that they could have more than just their lives at stake, agreed to give over the dress. Nikki did not accept this, and demanded to compete with Nidhogg in a styling battle for the dress. However, Nidhogg drew his sword, and Nikki was only saved by Louie jumping in her path and fighting back.19-9 Battle of Dawn Etymology Name by Server The Chinese version references Kimi's given name. In the Chinese server, her full name is Hai Ying or 海樱, the same ying (meaning "cherry blossom") used in the suit. Gallery White Blossom Night.jpg|Special night effect White Blossom recolor.jpg|The recolor variant White Blossom close up 1.jpg White Blossom close up 2.jpg White Blossom close up 3.jpg White Blossom Night close up 1.jpg White Blossom Night close up 2.jpg White Blossom Night close up 3.jpg References Category:Suit Category:Apple Federal Suits Category:Crafting Category:Suits with Alternative Poses Category:Suits with Narratives Category:Lifetime Suits Category:White Blossom